Problem: The nine horizontal and nine vertical lines on an $8\times8$ checkerboard form $r$ rectangles, of which $s$ are squares. The number $s/r$ can be written in the form $m/n,$ where $m$ and $n$ are relatively prime positive integers. Find $m + n.$

Explanation: To determine the two horizontal sides of a rectangle, we have to pick two of the horizontal lines of the checkerboard, or ${9\choose 2} = 36$. Similarily, there are ${9\choose 2}$ ways to pick the vertical sides, giving us $r = 1296$ rectangles.
For $s$, there are $8^2$ unit squares, $7^2$ of the $2\times2$ squares, and so on until $1^2$ of the $8\times 8$ squares. Using the sum of squares formula, that gives us $s=1^2+2^2+\cdots+8^2=\dfrac{(8)(8+1)(2\cdot8+1)}{6}=12*17=204$.
Thus $\frac sr = \dfrac{204}{1296}=\dfrac{17}{108}$, and $m+n=\boxed{125}$.